1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wheels for low air pressure tires and more particularly to a wheel for low air pressure tire and eventually no air pressure tire, which is suitable for use in agricultural machines such as a binder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A low air pressure tire or no air pressure tire, for example, is a pneumatic tire for a binder which comprises a tread portion which is considerably high in rigidity and bead portions which are difficult to deform. As a result, it is substantially impossible to mount such kind of pneumatic tire on a rim portion made integral with a disc portion of the wheel. Heretofore, it has been the common practice to divide a wheel along its axial direction into two portions and to firmly fasten these two divided portions with a tire and packing sandwiched therebetween by means of bolts and nuts.
The use of the wheel constructed as above described provides disadvantages in that the number of parts increases and hence degrade the mounting efficiency and increase the material cost. Also, when the wheel runs along the curved or inclined course there is a risk of the bead portions being detached from the rim portion of the wheel.